


I'll come for you

by gregs



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregs/pseuds/gregs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has a new favorite song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll come for you

I'll Come For You

Greg was humming a new song he had heard on the radio on his way to work that night. It was not his typical music choice but the beat had gotten to him and now it was stuck in his head. The younger man walked into the break room and set about making a pot of his 'good' coffee before the shift actually started. Remembering that he forgot to grab the new pound of beans from his locker, the blond headed back to the locker room. Walking down the hallway past his partner's office an idea struck him and he grinned, knowing that Gil would probably kill him, he just couldn't resist. So taking a quick look to make sure no one was around, he walked into the older man's office and booted up his computer.

Still humming, he looked up what he was looking for and after a couple minutes to make sure the download was successful, he headed back to finish his original task and wait for the most opportune time to put his plan into motion.

It turned out to be a fairly busy night with everyone out on cases that took them all over the city. Greg was on his way back to the lab when he decided to call Gil to see if he was going to make it home this morning or not, forgetting what he had done earlier. Pulling out his cell he hit speed dial, waiting for the man to pick up on the other end.

Gil Grissom was not a happy camper, he had been stuck in budget meetings all morning and was ready to go home to bed. 'Well maybe not to sleep' he thought with a smile, but as long as he was stuck here it was going to be a long way off. Just as Ecklie started to rant about the night shifts use of overtime, Gil's cell phone started to ring.

By now you know that  
I'd come for you  
No one but you  
Yes, I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to

I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

Making a quick grab, he blushed as he read the ID screen and vowed to make the little brat pay. Glancing up he noticed every one's eyes on him.

"Anything you want to say Grissom?" the sheriff asked with a smirk, knowing who was probably on the other end of the call.

"No, but if you'll excuse me, I'll be right back." he said in a hurry as he excited the room, cursing a certain blond under his breath. Answering the call, Gil didn't say hello or wait for the person on the other end of the phone say a word before he started. "I don't know how you managed to change my ring tone without me knowing, but you will be changing it back. I was in a meeting with Ecklie and the Sheriff."

Greg started to laugh so hard that Catherine gave him a funny look as she drove back to the lab. "Oh...God...I forgot I did that. I'm so sorry, Gris." Wiping the tears that had slipped down his face, he grinned. "But you have to admit it's true. I'll come for you, all you have to do is tell me too." he sang, earning a smirk from his fellow passenger.

"And if that's the case, then don't plan on doing that anytime soon, love." Gil said as he hung up with a smirk of his own.

"Oh shit." Greg said, as he paled and closed his phone. Leaning his head back, he cursed his luck and started to formulate a new plan on how to get out of the doghouse.


	2. Candy Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grissom get his revenge, or does he?

Candy Shop

Grissom was not one who would normally stoop so low, but he figured that in this case he was justified. Sure he had made Greg pay for embarrassing him by changing his ring tone and the boy had apologized profusely, but Gil thought that this was a good way to get back at him as well.

Going over the various CD's in their collection, Gil carefully read the lyrics to numerous songs, rolling his eyes at most. Then he found one that made even him blush at the connotations that the words implied. Smiling to himself, he found the site that Greg used to change his phone and completed his download. Now all he had to do was wait for the opportune time.

A few mornings later, Greg found himself out for brunch with the team after a really long night. Grissom had opted to stay behind and finish up on the last bit of paperwork that was still crowding his desk before going home. The entire night shift had gone to their normal hang out and where just killing time. Greg pulled out his phone and called Grissom, knowing he would still be at the office.

"Hey Gil, did you want me to pick you up anything for breakfast to take home?" he asked, looking over the menu.

"Did you go to Mattie's or somewhere else?" the older man asked.

"Mattie's, of course."

"Then no thank you. I'll pick up something on my way home." Gil responded, a plan for his revenge formulating in his mind.

"OK. Then I'll see you later." Greg replied before hanging up and placing his order.

Smirking, Gil set the timer on his watch to go off in about 15mins, knowing that the entire team would still be relaxing and eating at the restaurant. He knew that after shift, Greg always turned his phone off vibrate and back to ring, because as he had explained once before, the vibrations caused more problems then enough. And the only vibrations he wanted after work didn't come from a phone.

Greg was laughing at something that Catherine had said, trying not to spew his coffee all over Nick who was sitting beside him and not having much luck.

"Thanks G, but I already had a shower." the Texan drawled, as he wiped at his shirt with a napkin.

"Sorry Nick." he laughed, putting his coffee down. Before anymore could be said, Greg's phone rang causing everyone in the restaurant to turn and look at their table.

I'll take you to the Candy Shop  
I'll let you lick the lollipop  
Go ahead girl, don't you stop  
Keep going till you hit the spot.

Grinning like a fool, and turning a nice shade of pink, Greg snatched up his phone and quickly answered. "Is that a promise?" he asked, pushing Nick out of the booth in his haste to get out.

Taken back by the response, Gil stuttered for a moment before finding his voice. "You want it to be?"

Dropping some bills on the diner table, Greg gave a quick wave to his laughing friends and headed for the door. "Please?" he asked, almost stumbling off the curb at Gil's playful response.

"Race ya." and then there was dead air as the older man hung up.

"Damn." the young blond said, tossing his phone on the car seat as he adjusted his pants before heading for home. He would have to play this game again if this was the response he was going to get.

Reaching home just before the older man, Greg dropped his keys and wallet onto the console table. Turning so that he was leaning against the door frame, he smirked when Gil enter the door. Licking his lips and gazing up and down the sturdy body in front of him, he stalked over and closed the door.

"Now I remember something about getting a lollipop." he whispered before running down the hall to their bedroom.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Heard this song and this is what popped up. Songs are Nickleback's "I'll come for you." and 50Cents "Candy Shop"  
> Disclaimer: I don't own them I just play with them.


End file.
